coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9297 (13th November 2017)
Plot Sophie sees the remains of the van on her morning jog. Todd has spent a sleepless night. Tracy overhears that Robert is being released that afternoon, subdued because it would have been their twenty-first wedding anniversary. Maria has an idea to solve the Sutherland's housing problem. The police call at the flower shop flat. Todd expects to be arrested. Tyrone feels ashamed when Roy gives them free meals. Fiz pushes him to complete the sale of the van. Billy is staggered when he is the one arrested - in relation to an armed robbery. Mary is worried about George but Dev advises her to give Jude and Angie space. A guilty Fiz confesses to Roy that they've diverted some of the crowd-funding page and he tells her be truthful with her friends. Todd calls on Adam to be Billy's brief. Yasmeen and Cathy are getting annoyed with Aidan's presence in the house. Tyrone brings him the news of the burnt-out van. He realises all his new stock was inside it. Billy is told the robbery took place in 2001 and he quietly protests he knows nothing about it. A reluctant Daniel takes Summer to school. She notices the electricity between him and Sinead. Sinead manages to get Joseph to talk when he sees the destroyed van and tells him he can talk to her and Chesney about his mum. Billy is surprised when Adam turns up at the police station to represent him. He's advised to say nothing at all to his interviewers. Robert and Michelle arrive home, watched by Tracy, and head straight for the bedroom. The Sutherlands move into the salon flat. Dev buys the chippy and Chesney offers to manage it as well. Fiz asks Beth and Izzy to meet in the Rovers. Roy lets slip to them about the crowd-funding money being used to buy the van. Aidan tells PC Fletcher that Todd is the culprit. The police tell Billy his fingerprints have been matched with those on a burnt-out car used in an armed robbery used on 11th February 2001 and is asked to explain why. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *DC Gillespie - Emily Pithon *PC Fletcher - Andrew Westfield Places *Coronation Street *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Exterior rear premises *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and main bedroom *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor, interview room 5 and reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy’s past comes back to haunt him; Alya and Aidan's plans go up in smoke; and Michelle welcomes Robert home from prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,970,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes